Megaforce: In Another World
by Heir of Emrys
Summary: After one of Vrak's inventions malfunctions, Jake and Emma find themselves in another world where the Power Rangers have been wiped from history by the Warstar Empire. Teaming up with a team of Retro Rangers from their own world, Jake and Emma must take on new powers and abilities to defeat Vrak's monarchy and find a way back home. Reboot of Megaforce: Dimensions Apart.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One - New Beginnings**

 **Earth-V / 26.09.13 / 4:44pm**

* * *

CLANG!

"Shit!" hissed Jake Holling, the Black Megaforce Ranger, holding his finger, wincing as he rested his head against his locker as he felt warm blood trickling down his hand.

"Stupid locker!" grunted Jake, his infamous bad temper showing through thanks to his almost as infamous clumsiness. This was the fourth time this week he had trapped his finger in his locker door, and it was only Tuesday.

"You okay, Jake?" asked a voice.

Jake looked up to see Emma Goodall, the Pink Megaforce Ranger, with a concerned look on her face. Next to her stood Gia Moran, the Yellow Megaforce Ranger, with a bored expression plastered on her face, both were students at Harwood High alongside Jake.

"I'm fine," replied Jake with a small, pained smile, "Thanks for asking, you're a great friend."

Emma's face fell slightly and brushed her hair behind her ear, "Sure."

She shouldered he bag and turned Gia, "I'll see you at the Brainfreeze with Rosa."

With that Emma walked off towards the main exit, but stepped behind the end locker, blocking herself from Jake and Gia's sight but she could still hear them. She had a bad feeling about was going to happen.

"So Gia..." spoke Jake, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah?" questioned Gia, annoyed.

"I was just wondering," Jake paused, "If you would like to go out sometime?"

"No," answered Gia shortly.

Jake face fell and he began to speak, "Sur-"

Gia's face contorted with anger as she interrupted Jake, "Do you want to know why?"

"Okay, I get it," spoke Jake, "I'm sor-"

"Because you're a creepy weirdo!" hissed Gia.

"I'm a what?" spluttered Jake, shocked.

"You're always following me to the Brainfreeze," stated Gia.

"Um, you do know I live there with my Uncle Ernie, you know, ever since my parents died in a car crash?" spat Jake, glaring at Gia.

"So you can kick a ball, you're hardly intelligent, you're clumsy and don't get me started on your combat skills," insulted Gia, ignoring Jake's comment.

Jake felt the anger rising within him and pushed it back down, digging his nails into his palms.

"Oh, look, here comes your infamous temper, go on, hit me, just like you did to that creep, Callum!" spat Gia, spreading her arms.

Jake looked down, "I used to think you were a smart, beautiful and nice person, but now I see I was wrong. You're nothing more than a venomous bitch!"

Gia looked shocked at Jake's words, not expecting he could speak with such malice.

Jake leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "By the way, I've seen the way you look at Troy."

Gia stepped back, flustered. Unknowingly to the two, a large crowd had formed around them.

"You're nothing but a creep to me, Holling!" growled Gia, straightening her jacket and stalking off down the corridor.

Jake looked at the crowd that had gathered around him and angrily roared, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LOOKING AT?"

As expected the crowd broke up quickly and returned to their prior activities.

Jake turned around and opened his locker, pulling his bag out and slamming it shut, on his finger.

"Fuck!" swore Jake, his anger getting the better of him as he slammed his fist into his locker, denting it. He couldn't believe what had happened, after three these years of thinking about asking her out he never expected this reaction.

"Jake?" spoke a familiar voice.

The Black Ranger snapped his head up to see Emma had returned.

"Emma? I though you left?" questioned Jake, confused.

"I had a bad feeling that something like this would happen," answered the Pink Ranger.

Jake slumped against the locker, "I don't know what I did wrong?"

"Gia's very touchy about anything to do with relationships, she always mentions something in her past," spoke Emma, taking Jake's hand and examining the cuts from punching his locker, "These cuts need seeing too."

"You should see the other guy," joked Jake weakly, jerking his thumb at his dented locker door, making Emma chuckle lightly.

"Come on, I'll take you to the nurse," said Emma, pulling Jake by his arm.

Jake grabbed his bag and followed the Phoenix Ranger. He fell into step next to Emma and looked across at her.

"Do you think I'm a creep?" asked Jake, emotion showing in his voice.

Emma leaned in close and put an arm around him, "No I don't, Gia's a very angry person, she didn't really mean what she said, it's her way of pushing people away. No, I think you're a truly nice guy, sure you do have a bit of a bad temper, but seem to have more control over it now than a couple of years ago."

"Thanks Emma," spoke Jake, "But she was right on one thing."

"What's that?" asked Emma.

"I am pretty clumsy," answered Jake, making Emma to giggle.

"So here we are," said Jake, pointing out that they have arrived at the nurse's office.

Emma stepping forward and knocked on the door, causing it to creak open, revealing a simple treatment area, but no nurse.

"Great, she's not here, what do we do now?," asked Jake.

"I'll do it," replied Emma, pulling Jake in by his arm.

Jake sank into a chair and looked up at Emma. "You do know how to do this right?"

Emma turned from the cupboard and looked at Jake, "I've been riding a BMX since I was four, I've had my fair share of scrapes and cuts. Besides it's not exactly hard."

Emma quickly gathered up the required materials and efficiently began to clean out Jake's cuts.

"Bet you won't be doing this again to soon," joked Emma.

"Probably, slamming your fist into hard objects seems to be in the ranger job description," replied Jake, "I'm just glad Ernie's pretty lax so I don't really have to explain all these extra cuts and bruises."

"I'm glad I ride BMX," said Emma, working intently, "I've told my dad and stepmother I'm trying a new track in the woods, not that they really care."

"Why's that?" questioned Jake.

Emma looked up from Jake's hand and answered, "They're never really around, they're off at some fancy gala or meeting every other day."

"That must suck, at least I still have my Uncles," spoke Jake.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?" asked Emma.

"Car crash. Some idiot on drugs and off his head drunk went on the wrong side of a bridge. Forced my parents, coming from the other direction, off the bridge," answered Jake, "My parents drowned, but I was saved by a man."

"Who was this man?" asked Emma.

"I don't know, once he saved me he disappeared, as for the other driver, turns out he was some big corporate man. Used his money and connections to get off with a driving ban for six months and a fine," sighed Jake.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up," apologised Emma.

"Nah, it's fine, it's been twelve years now," replied Jake, "I barely remember my parents anymore, all my memories are from living with my Uncle Ernie, he was my dad's brother."

"I never even knew that you lived with Ernie," said Emma, "So you live above the Brainfreeze then?"

"Yeah, there's a pretty _sweet_ flat up there," grinned Jake, trying to lighten the mood.

"Poor joke, Holling," returned Emma, pretending to be unimpressed, by her smile betraying her.

"I'm not there all the time," added Jake, "I spend most of the summer with my Uncle Jason in Angel Grove."

The two remained in silence until Emma spoke, "There, all finished."

Jake raised his hand and flexed it, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," replied Emma as she went to return the materials she had used.

Suddenly a loud beeping attracted the attention of the two rangers. Jake whipped his morpher out of his hoodie pocket and answered it, "Jake and Emma here, we read you Gosei."

"Jake. Emma. The Warstar General Vrak has come to Earth, he is highly dangerous and should be treated with caution," explained Gosei through the morpher.

"We're on it," answered Jake as he and Emma moved to stand side to side.

"Two for teleportation, Tensou," spoke Emma via her morpher.

"Beam me up Scotty!" joked Jake as the two were teleported away in swirls of colour.

 **-Megaforce-**

 **Earth-V / 26.09.13 / 5:55pm**

"I will destroy the rangers!" announced Vrak loudly to the surrounding Loogies as we strode confidently through Harwood City Centre.

"I'd like to test that theory," spoke Jake, as he and Emma teleported in.

"Ah, my test subjects," spoke Vrak smugly.

"Who's this ugly?" asked Emma.

"I am General Vrak, Sub-Commander of the Warstar Armada," announced the villain.

"That's all I need to know," said the Black Ranger.

"Ready?" asked Jake as he flicked his morpher open with his wrist and placed his card inside.

"Ready!" confirmed Emma, copying Jake's actions.

The two raised their morphers and slammed them closed.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"MEGAFORCE BLACK!"

"MEGAFORCE PINK!"

With flash of coloured light Jake and Emma were replaced with the Black and Pink Rangers.

"So where's your little Yellow Ranger girlfriend, Black?" taunted Vrak.

Jake roared and charged at Vrak, summoning the Snake Axe as he did. The two clashed, each matching each other blow for blow, Jake's anger lending him strength.

Emma quickly summoned her Phoenix Shot and Mega Blaster and used them to blast the Loogies from long range, without the need for close combat.

Jake swung his Axe with all his might, knocking Vrak backwards. He spun and swung the Axe again sending Vrak to one knee.

He raised the Axe to deal the fatal blow when Vrak fired a blaster straight into Jake's chest, sending him flying back into Emma. The sprawled onto the ground, de-morphing as they did.

"And that wasn't even full power!" boasted Vrak, climbing to his feet.

The two rangers struggled to their feet, both horrified to find their hands were glowing gold, starting to fade in and out of existence.

Suddenly three swirls of light signified the arrival of the other three rangers.

Vrak turned to the new arrivals and said, "Say goodbye to your Pink Ranger."

The General raised his weapon and pointed it at Emma and fired at full power. Calling out, Gia tried to run towards Emma, but found Troy had grabbed her hand, stopping her.

With the last of his strength, the Black Ranger clambered to his feet, pushing Emma out of the way, the ball of energy hitting him. Within seconds Jake had disappeared, a small pile of ash and his morpher dropping to the ground.

"NOOO!" screamed Emma as her team-mate and friend was incinerated.

She grabbed the discarded Snake Axe and, with her remaining strength, ran towards Vrak, the Axe raised high above her head.

Vrak smiled and aimed the blaster again, "Night, night Pinkie!"

He pulled the trigger again, sending another ball of energy at Emma, which struck her in the chest, consuming her in fire.

Another small pile of ash and a morpher landed on the ground, however the Snake Axe stayed on its trajectory, cleaving the blaster in half as well as slicing Vrak's right hand off.

Vrak stumbled back, howling in pain. He turned to the three remaining rangers and shouted, "This isn't over Rangers, I will come and I destroy you too."

With that Vrak teleported away, back to the Warstar MotherShip. Gia collapsed to her knees, staring at the pile of ash that had once been her best friend, Emma Louise Goodall.

 **-Megaforce-**

* * *

 **So here it is, a little later than I wanted to have it up, like with M:DA, Rosa Moran will be appearing as a major character, however I feel like I neglected to fully develop her character, leaving her a little boring. With this reboot I'm hoping to give a more interesting** **personality, something of a foil to Gia's closed off personality. With all that said I'm going to be aim to update twice a week, Saturday and Wednesday, but I'm not going to give an exact time as I found that rather stressful. Thanks for reading and drop me a review if you wanna let me what you think.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two - Familiar Faces**

 **Earth-VI / 26.09.2026 / 5:55pm**

* * *

Opening his eyelids, Jake was forced to blink rapidly in the harsh sunlight. Pushing himself up with his arms, Jake quickly realised he was in a vast desert, but all-ini-all it was still better than being vaporised. Looking to his side, he watched the rise and fall of Emma's chest, glad she was unhurt.

Clambering to his feet, Jake looked around but found it difficult under such strong sunlight. Feeling suddenly dizzy, Jake collapsed to one knee, desperately trying to keep himself going. Just as the sound of a vehicle skidding to a halt the last of Jake's strength gave way and he slumped on his back, his vision blurred.

"It's okay, Jake. Just sleep," spoke an oddly familiar voice. Trying to push the speaker's hands away, Jake's arms suddenly dropped and the teenager quickly lost conciousness.

"Jake! JAKE!"

Snapping back awake, Jake found himself in some kind of medical facility with Emma stood over him, her hand on his shoulder. Briefly considering that the desert had just been just a bad dream, Jake dismissed it at the sight of his skin, lightened considerable by the sheer amount of sand stuck to it.

"Where are we?" croaked Jake as Emma helped him into a sitting position, handing him a glass of water for his bone dry throat.

"SPD Headquarters in 2026 if you want the short answer," replied Emma, as Jake studied her. Unlike himself, Emma looked like she'd had a shower, her hair neatly tied up and dressed in fresh clothes, a pink t-shirt with SPD on the front and a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Great, time travel," grunted Jake, "How long have I been out?"

"Just over a week," answered Emma, refilling his water, "I was up after a day, a bad case of dehydration, but you got an infection from those cuts on your hands, you very nearly didn't make it."

Glancing down at his hands, Jake noticed the fresh set of bandages wrapped around them as well a stiffness in the joints.

"So, what's the long story?" asked Jake, cocking an eyebrow.

"I think I may be able to answer that one, Jake," spoke the same voice as in the desert, belong to an asian man in his thirties, who came to a halt at the foot of Jake's bed.

"Adam? You can't be! You died!" exclaimed Jake, going pale.

"I should have died, to entire world it looked like I did, but I was saved, brought here," smiled Adam, "Trust me, I'm who you think I am, I promise. I know you wanted to be a gymnast until you were twelve."

"Impossible," whispered Jake, reaching out and touching Adam's arm, flinching on contact, "Impossible, I can't believe you're alive."

With that, the tension was broken and Adam pulled Jake into a hug.

"Mind filling me in on how you two know each other?" queried Emma.

"Adam's one of my Uncle Jason's best mates," explained Jake, grinning, "So, where and when are we exactly? Emma mentioned something about 2026 and SPD Headquarters."

"That's true, but that's not all of it," replied Adam, "Emma was explaining what happened with Vrak and we have determined the weapon he hit you with was supposed to wipe you out of existence, as if you were never even born, but it malfunctioned, it sent you here, to an alternate reality."

"What? You're sounding like Noah!" exclaimed Jake, sounding slightly panicked, Emma placing her hand on her arm, calming him down.

"It's true, I've seen how different this world is," added Emma, "This world needs our help."

"Help? What's wrong?" questioned Jake.

"In 2014, the Megaforce Rangers defeated the Warstar Empire and destroyed Vrak," informed Adam, "Two years later he came back, forcing all Power Rangers to come out of retirement and team up with the current team, Dino Charge."

"Using a fully operational version of the weapon he used on us," spoke Emma, "He travelled to the past and wiped Zordon out of existence before he could create the Morphin Grid and connect the Power Coins to it."

"A paradox," murmured Jake, "Vrak created a paradox, by destroying the Morphin Grid removed everyone's powers, but also he would have no reason to go back in time in the first place."

"It was a bloodbath, Vrak's army slaughtered most of the powerless rangers, only myself and three other SPD Rangers, as well as another team survived," spoke a man in a gray and red uniform as he entered the medical bay, "Sky Tate, I'm the Commander of the SPD Headquarters."

"How did you survive?" asked Jake, "Surely the paradox would wiped you all out?"

"We made to the SPD Shuttle we used to travel back to 2016, we weathered it out thanks to the anti-paradox protection it was lined with, standard issue in all time travel ops," answered Sky, his tired face betraying the stress he was under, "We set course for the future, exactly ten years, a few days after we left, but us punching a hole in reality didn't react well with the paradox, when we made it we found time frozen in the moment of our arrival, that was five years ago. We can die, but we don't age, neither will you or Emma, Adam and the others haven't in the time they've been here."

"You've lived out five years of a single second, repeating over and over?" queried Jake, the nod of Sky's head confirming his question, "That sounds like a sucky parody of Groundhog Day."

"That wasn't the only thing that changed," continued Sky, "After wiping out Zordon, Vrak travelled through time killing all the enemies of the Power Rangers, allowing him to seize control of Earth in 1993, Newtech City is the only place left free from King Vrak. The whole world is very different, the Twin Towers still stand in the ruins of New York, the Eiffel Tower is little more than scrap and the White House is a burnt out shell. Other parts of the world are just desert where cities used to stand, thousands of miles of it."

"That's where me and the Retro Rangers come in," spoke Adam, "SPD were able to create a device that would allow them to monitor other realities as well as transport people one way, to this reality only. We would have been killed in that explosion, but Sky pulled us into this world at the last second."

"Why did you need Rangers from other realities?" questioned Jake, the look on Emma's face telling him she'd already heard this story while he'd been unconscious.

"When the Sentinel Knight repaired our Morphers he removed the need for a connection to the Grid, instead using an internal power supply," explained Adam, showing Jake his Power Morpher, the Mastodon Coin gleaming and undamaged, "That's why we were chosen. Terry, the Pink Samurai Ranger after his sister got pregnant, was with us when we were brought here, but his morpher's totally dead, we've spent nearly four years working on it."

"Four years?" questioned Jake, "You only disappeared six weeks ago!"

"Thanks to the paradox time passes very differently here," informed Sky, his arms crossed, "Very little time in your world, Earth-V, is a much longer time here in Earth-VI, we haven't quite worked out the ratio yet, it seems to fluctuate."

"So, I'm guessing you can't just press a button and send us home?" asked Jake, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm afraid not," replied Sky, "But our best on working on it as we speak, it was always our intention to send Adam and his team back to their homeworld once Vrak had been defeated."

"Then we fight with you," spoke up Emma, Jake nodding in agreement, "Two more pairs of hands will make that a reality quicker, even if it's only a little bit."

"I'm afraid that your Morphers were not transported with you, but I can offer you a temporary replacement," informed Sky, producing two Delta Morphers, "These are disposable models, capable three hours of morphing, an upgrade over the original one hour they provided when they were first developed."

"How do they work?" asked Jake as he and Emma took one, examining them.

"They're programmed with your Megaforce Suits and Weaponry, they can't call your Zords as in this reality they've been destroyed, but they allow you access to all SPD Zords," added Adam, "They also have the standard functions of any Delta Morpher, they are Phone, that one's pretty obvious, Judgement, which allows you to accurately determine if a suspect is innocent or guilty and Containment, which then captures and stores the criminal in a small card so they can stand trial to decide their sentence."

"They are a very useful tool," spoke Sky, showing Emma and Jake his own Delta Morpher, "My team and I all use them, we have done since our regular ones went dead."

"Now, it's getting pretty late, I'll show Emma to a room she can use now she's been released with a clean of health," informed Adam as he stood up and stretched, "You'll have stay here overnight, Jake, Dr. Felix will want to change your bandages before you go to sleep."

"Sure, I'll see you in the morning," replied Jake, "Goodnight."

"Night," smiled Emma, hugging Jake briefly while Adam nodding tiredly, the two, along with Sky, quickly leaving Jake alone to slump back into his pillows. Sighing, he thought over what he'd been told and couldn't help to wonder what happened to the Jake Holling of this world.

His eyes snapping open, Jake quickly started checking his pockets, sighing when he pulled a oblong silver device with three red stripes out and stared down at it, "What am I gonna do, dad?"

 **-Megaforce-**

 **Earth-V / 26.09.2013 / 6:26pm**

"Bring them back!" shouted Gia as she, Troy and Noah teleported in the Command Center.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," spoke Gosei calmly as as Tensou flitted from station to station, "Jake and Emma are gone, Vrak has made sure of that, now is the time mourn, but we must select new operators for the Black and Pink Morphers, their legacy must continue."

"How dare you just sit there on that stupid fucking wall and tell us we should give up on Emma and Jake!" spat Gia, slamming her Morpher down on the nearest station, "You'll be needing to find a new Yellow Operator as well!"

With that, Gia turned and stormed down the tunnel for the exit on the beach outside. Stepping forward, Troy rested his Morpher next to Gia's.

"I failed as a Power Ranger and as a leader, I can no longer be one of your team, I'm sorry," explained Troy, with that he turned and followed Gia, leaving Noah as the lone Power Ranger left on the team.

"Tensou, could you scan this for me?" questioned Noah, holding out a small bag out, which Tensou took, "That's some of the ash from whatever happened to Jake and Emma, I'm not sure this whole thing is as clear cut as it seems to be."

"You're right," agreed Tensou as he read the analysis report, "The ash seems to me some form of energy discharge, but in no way genetic material."

"As we thought, Jake and Emma have been transported to another time, another reality or even both," mused Gosei.

"You thought Jake and Emma were alive," responded Noah, "You just didn't want to get our hopes up in case you were wrong."

"You are correct, Noah," affirmed Gosei, "I hope that you remain on as a member of this team."

"You can, I'll handle finding temporary replacements and convincing Troy and Gia to return to the team," spoke Noah, "But to do that I'll need to prove to them I'm not working with you."

"You are correct again," replied Gosei, "We will continue to search for any sign of Jake and Emma and attempt to bring them back, I will entrust you with the other four Morphers to rebuild the team."

"I'll do my best to ensure that the Earth is defended," spoke Noah, placing the other Morphers in his satchel bag and teleporting away.

"Gosei, I believe I have traced Emma and Jake," informed Tensou once Noah had gone, "They are located on Earth-VI."

"Then we're going to have our work cut out to bring them home," answered Gosei, steam hissing out of his chamber as it started to swing open.

 **-Megaforce-**

* * *

 **Here it is, Chapter Two, the first half is very different from the original in M:DA but I felt that was too rushed introducing characters and the methods of Jake and Emma receiving their new morphers was too forced the first time round so I went for a more natural inclusion this time. I wasn't even on planning on giving them temporary morphers till I remembered them from SPD and I thought it would pretty cool to give them temporary versions of their own powers for awhile. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciated the support. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three - Secrets**

 **Earth-V / 26.09.2013 / 6:30pm**

* * *

Gia walked away from the Command Center, her guilt increasing with every step. She had quit her duties as a Power Ranger, she had abandoned the people she was supposed to protect.

She sat down on the sand and tucked her knees under her chin, staring out at the water. Emma had been her best friend ever since Gia had moved to Harwood from Omaha, Nebraska three years earlier. Ever since her mom had succumbed to cancer and her father had been forced to raise her alone.

She had met Emma on her very first day at Harwood High, the two had become the best friends almost instantly. Emma had filled the hole in her heart that her mom had left, Emma had become a sister to her. But the hole had returned full force and Gia longed for her mother to hold her again, just one more time.

 **-:-**

 _He pulled the trigger again, sending another ball of energy at Emma, which struck her in the chest, consuming her in fire._

 **-:-**

Gia shook her head, trying to remove the terrible memories branded in her mind.

 **-:-**

 _Jake looked down, "I used to think you were a smart, beautiful and nice person, but now I see I was wrong. You're nothing more than a venomous bitch!"_

 **-:-**

Gia put her head in her hands and began to sob. Neither Jake nor Emma would ever know why she had humiliated Jake. She knew that Emma had a thing for Jake, even if Emma wouldn't admit.

She had been trying to end Jake's crush on her, she hoped if she turned him down and humiliated him he would no longer had a crush on her. She had hoped that she could have managed to Jake and Emma together.

But now they were dead.

"Gia?" came Troy's voice from behind her.

"Hey Troy," muttered Gia, sniffling.

Troy walked forward and sat down next to Gia. He placed his arms around her and pulled her in close. Unknown to the other three rangers Troy and Gia had been in a relationship since just after Troy arrived.

They also didn't know that Troy and Gia were childhood friends but when they were twelve Troy and his parents moved after to New York City. When Troy arrived in Harwood Gia's whole world was shaken up.

The crush on Troy she had harboured for the last five was reopened with full force. She had soon found out Troy felt the same way and they decided to try a relationship, but had not told anyone, not even Emma.

"Everything's going to be okay," assured Troy, rocking his girlfriend.

He bent his head down and kissed her on the forehead, "I promise."

"Where do you think we are?" asked Gia, composing herself, "I know it's nearly seven but it looks closer to midday wherever this is."

"I reckon it's about one here," answered Troy, staring up at the blazing sunshine, "Judging by that and the warm weather I'd say we're on an island somewhere off the coast of New Zealand, if I had to guess."

"There you go again," spoke Gia, "Sounding like you've come out the army."

"It was part of my training, you know that," replied Troy, "Anyway, it's probably time to head home."

"Great, not we have to go back and ask Gosei to send us home," sighed Gia, dropping her head into her hands.

"We don't, there's a permanent portal set up in the woods on this island," explained Troy, "I found one deactivated in Harwood Forest, turns out theirs tons of them around the globe, used before they managed to refine teleportation to just pluck people from anywhere, I had Tensou link it to the one on the island here so could come and train in the woods here."

"Let's go then, I don't want to be on the island a second longer than I need to be," spoke Gia, standing up, "All I can think about is how Emma would be snapping away at everything she found interesting."

"Let's go then," replied Troy, taking Gia's hand and guiding her towards the woods.

 **-Megaforce-**

 **Earth-VI / 26.09.2026 / 5:55pm**

Sighing, Jake stared out at the slowly rising sun, rubbing his fingers over his bandaged hands, glad that Dr. Felix had finally decided to discharge him from the infirmary after four painfully long days finding out as much as he could about this alternate reality.

Looking up at the sky again, Jake found it hard to believe that it was artificial, in fact a dome covered the entire city, simulated day and night cycles were holographically projected, making it seem as if there was no dome at all. Turning his attention down to the ground, Jake looked around at the beautiful flowers, he found it hard believe such a wonderful place existed in a world were humanity was on the verge of extinction.

CLICK!

"It's nice out here isn't it?" asked Emma, lowering her camera, "I saw it out the window in the infirmary last week."

"It reminds me of home, when I was younger we didn't have a lot of money, we lived in an apartment in Angel Grove and my mom had this beautiful little garden on the fire escape," replied Jake, "We were in Harwood when my parents were killed, we were staying with Ernie after he lost his wife and son, they died during childbirth."

"It's okay, you can tell me anything you want, Jake," spoke Emma, placing a hand on Jake's shoulder, "I'm your friend, what did Ms. Trapp call it? Bracelet buddies?"

"It's my fault!" exclaimed Jake, breaking down, "It's my fault my parents died, I's complained to Uncle Jason that I was so bored on the phone so he came to Harwood one weekend to stay with Ernie so my parents could have some time off and spend some time with me, I pestered until they took me to see a movie I'd wanted to see for a while, I don't even remember what it was called anymore, something about agents, banks and London. It was going back to the hotel we were staying in when the car forced us of the road."

Pulling Jake in to a hug, Emma held him tight as he let his guilt and self-loathing out. Breaking away, Jake wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie and stared at Emma.

"I've never told anyone that before," stated Jake, "Not even my Uncles."

"You don't have to feel guilty about it, the person you should be blaming is one that ran you off the road and covered his own ass instead of taking the blame like he should have done," assured Emma, "Sounds something like my prick of a father would do."

"Your dad hit me with his car once, on my way back home from school, nothing too bad, just a couple of bruises but he started yelling at me about how it was my fault, when he wasn't paying attention to the road, on his phone. Ernie was seething, he's not normally so protective, but he won't let your dad inside the shop, let alone order anything," spoke Jake, "That reminds me, how could some like your dad have a child as kind as you?"

"My mom, she was the kindest person I knew, I lived with her until I was eight and the cancer got too bad," answered Emma, "I don't know how she did it, she was given three weeks to live yet she forced herself on for four months just so she could have one last christmas. I've always tried to be like her."

"Well, I'd say your doing a pretty good job," responded Jake, turning to look at Emma, "You're the kindest person I know."

"Thanks, that means a lot," smiled Emma, pulling up her sleeve to reveal a black and gold friendship band, "Especially coming from my bracelet buddy."

Laughing, Jake copied Emma's actions to show his own friendship band, this one pink and green. One their first day of high school their homeroom teacher had assigned them into pairs and had them make friendship bands for their partners, proclaiming them bracelet buddies in an attempt to make them friends. Jake and Emma had been partnered together, despite wanting to be paired with Noah and Gia respectively, but had enjoyed themselves anyway.

"I like pink," joked Jake, staring at Emma.

"So do I," replied Emma, leaning and kissing Jake.

 **-Megaforce-**

 **Earth-V / 26.09.2013 / 7:54pm**

Sliding the key into the lock and turning, Noah pushed the basement door opened and stepped inside. Shutting the door behind him, Noah switched the light on, before walking down the stairs and into the centre of the room. Around him were several large objects against the walls, covered in heavy blankets. Yanking the nearest away, Noah stared down at the gleaming metal of the panel, littered with buttons, screens and dials.

Moving around the room, Noah continued to remove the blankets revealing computers, processor banks and finally a large office chair. Sitting in the chair and flicking a switch on one of the panels, Noah watched as the metal shutters on the back wall retreating to reveal the Turbo Suits, morphers strapped to their wrists.

"Morphinominal," muttered Noah, grinning.

 **-Megaforce-**


End file.
